POTC: The Curse of the Loser Sister
by IheartWillTurner
Summary: What if Elizabeth had an older sister than no one noticed (literally!) Would she make the outcome of the story any different? Nope! Would she make a difference at all? Nope! Is she pathetic? Ooh yes.


Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Loser Sister  
  
Summary: We all know and love the movie POTC. This is the untold story of the girl who you didn't see in the movie. (Literally, didn't see!) Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or any of the characters, I own Abigail though. But you probably won't care, just like the characters in my story.  
  
A/N: This story came to me 'cause I was thinking about what it would be like if me and my sister were characters, and I being the older sister would of course be ignored just like I am now, because my sister is so popular and perky. -grumbles, kicking her own alternative-ness.- Oh well I hope you guys enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed reading it, and if not that's okay too, because well, you're entitled to your own opinion and I respect that. For those of you who care, I am still working on Piracy of the Heart..I have the next chapter written, it's saved on my computer...at school. Heh. I didn't get a chance to put it on FF though, because of all the snowday's we have been having. This is kind of going along with the movie, but some aspects are not going to be the same. Thanks guys. 3  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth gasped and breathed deeply, the affects of the constricting corset already taking their toll. It was all worth it though, to see the smile on her father...and Will's..faces.  
  
"Oh Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning." Her elder sister trailed behind her, looking, well, NOT absolutely stunning.  
  
"What about me father?" She asked, shooting flirty glances at Will.  
  
"Huh...oh yeah..whatever. Elizabeth, did I ever tell you how gorgeous and beautiful you are?" Elizabeth just blushed and giggled like a school girl as Will nodded his vigorous agreement with the governor. Abigail just crossed her arms, turning her back on the two Elizabeth-worshipers.  
  
'Oh Elizabeth, you are sooooo great and sooooo awesome. We all tremble before you mighty beauty,' Abigail mocked them in her head, totally missing out on much of their conversation, which seemed to include Elizabeth's dream about meeting Will.  
  
"Good day, Mr. Turner." Elizabeth said crossly, before walking out of the door in a huff.  
  
'Brat,' glared Abigail, following her father and sister a little slowly.  
  
"Good day...Elizabeth." Will sighed, holding the door open for his idolized beauty.  
  
"Bye Will!" Abigail smiled flirtily, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Huh? Oh.." He answered flatly. "Bye Miss...miss..." He seemed bored already and let the door go, walking away.  
  
"Oof!" Abigail stumbled forward the door hitting her in the backside. She frowned and began walking towards the carriage, brushing dirt that Will had 'accidentally' scuffed onto her dress.  
  
'Why I oughta..' Her thoughts were interrupted by the sugary sweet voice of her father.  
  
"Oh Elizabeth, I rather do think the Commodore is going to propose. And why wouldn't he, I can't imagine anyone in Port Royal who is even as half as beautiful as you." Abigail frowned. "Oh wait, I can think of one." He smiled, looking over to Abigail. She straightened up, an anxious smile upon her own face. "Your mother. Even from heaven her beauty still shines upon us." Abigail scowled, slumping back against the seat. Burn.  
  
***  
  
The Commodore led Elizabeth over to the parapet, preparing to ask for her hand in marriage. She was so beautiful and graceful and- his thoughts were interrupted by a woman running full force over to them, even though he thought it odd that a lady was running, for some unexplainable reason he got bored and turned away.  
  
"Hey Lizzy, Have you seen Da-Woah! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Abigail hadn't stopped running, and had run right off the edge, falling into the water many many feet below.  
  
"Ahem...anyways Elizabeth, I have not yet married a fine woman, and you are a fine woman."  
  
"I can't breathe."  
  
"Yes I'm a bit nervous myself." She fainted over the side, splashing into the water.  
  
"Elizabeth? ELIZABETH!" He shouted, shrugging off his jacket.  
  
"Sir the rocks, it's a miracle she missed them!"  
  
***  
  
A very sexy and very dirty Jack Sparrow had been entrancing Murtogg and Mullroy with his story about the pygmy tribe when heard something from above. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" SPLOOSH! The girl hit the water.  
  
"And then they made me their chief."  
  
Not long after the first splash was heard, a second one quickly echoed.  
  
"The pearl of the king's navy you are! Do not lose these!" Jack declared, after having a little argument with the guards on who was to save her. He did a very beautiful little dive into the Caribbean waters and swam towards the beautiful girl sitting on the bottom of the ocean, brushing past something.  
  
Abigail sputtered to the top. "I'm okay, really..." She shouted, swimming towards the dock. Jack ripped off Elizabeth's dress, immediately allowing them to rise to the top. He too swam to the dock, and the guards immediately placed Elizabeth gently on the deck. Abigail grunted as she repeatedly swung one leg onto the dock, trying to haul herself onto the dock, slipping back into the water a few times. Finally she managed to pull herself out of the water, panting as she lay there, not moving.  
  
"Really, I'm okay," she panted. Mullroy looked over at her.  
  
"What? Oh...whatever." And immediately turned back around in time to have Elizabeth's corset shoved into his hands.  
  
"On your feet!" Norrington ordered, pointing his sword at Jack's throat.  
  
"Elizabeth! Are you alright!?" Asked a frantic governor.  
  
"Yes yes I'm fine." She answered as he wrapped her up his jacket.  
  
"I'm okay too father!" Declared Abigail, walking over to stand next to her father, her arms wrapped around her shivering body, her teeth chattering.  
  
"Oh..that's nice. SHOOT the man who did this to my Elizabeth!"  
  
***  
  
Jack made a grab for Elizabeth, but misjudged the distance because someone, whatever her name was, was standing near her. He wrapped the chains around Abigail's neck and grinned.  
  
'Yes! Attention! Look at me!' Abigail wanted to scream.  
  
The grin slowly faded however, when he noticed no one gave a damn. The Commodore was cleaning his nails on his sword, Governor Swann was comforting Elizabeth, and the men looked bored. Jack soon forgot he was even holding someone and shoved her away, grabbing Elizabeth.  
  
Everyone gasped. "Elizabeth! Noooooooooo!" They quickly stepped aside as Abigail was tossed at them, allowing her to hit the wooden deck, hearing a resounding thud.  
  
Jack made his gallant escape, miraculously avoiding all the bullets that shouldn't have been fired at him since they could have missed and hit a civilian. Oh well. Anxiously looking for a place to hide, he ducked into the first door he found, where he could conveniently and hopefully remove his shackles. Brown's Blacksmith Shop.  
  
***  
  
Hope you enjoyed! R/R! Luff you guys. 3 


End file.
